


永无乡

by Anti047



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 注意！！！本文是为描写信念与欲望纠葛之时的一场错误感情，此外不涉及任何话题与领域！注意！！！本文是为描写信念与欲望纠葛之时的一场错误感情，此外不涉及任何话题与领域！注意！！！本文是为描写信念与欲望纠葛之时的一场错误感情，此外不涉及任何话题与领域！民国背景国民党金X共党卧底东BE警告！这是一场谁都没说出口的爱情
Relationships: 金东 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	永无乡

· 壹 ·

1948年，天津

“看报啦！看报啦！丰裕斋杀人案凶手落网啦！“卖报纸的小伙计顶着寒风喊着，不过十一二的小孩儿脸冻得通红。童音嘹亮，在天津卫的巷子里传得又高又远，好像浮在青石黛瓦上面。  
而大路上人人行色匆匆，小宅院关门闭户，无人关心报童口中的新闻。战乱年时，最不值钱是人命，能独善其身已是幸事，谁还能顾及他人？

但总还是有人关心的。

“派人给吴队长夫人送点抚恤金，让家里人把尸体领回家去。既然见报了，不能失了军统的面子。“说话的男人一身颇显古板的中山装做在会议桌首位上，倒是金丝框的眼镜是个新潮的西洋式。  
“局座您放心，我一早就派了人，都是吴太太熟识的部下，不会出乱子。”答话的人恭恭敬敬。  
“知道在座都和吴队是老同事了，逝者已逝，大家节哀。”男人说得轻松，眼里除了漠然无一点哀思。  
”那现在的行动队怎么办？“还是刚才那位问道。  
“调新人，宪兵队特派来的。下午来报道，大家都好好相处。”男人揉了揉眉心。  
“这......”那人话没说完就被打断了。  
“散会。”

站长发话，没人敢反驳，只能各自默默收拾东西陆续走出会议厅。等人都走没了，又过了几分钟，进来个穿着军装的男人，手里拿着个档案夹。  
“编制已经改过来了，宪兵队那里还在做保密工作，人下午四点到，这是他的档案。”  
座位上的人接过档案夹，牛皮纸上印着绝密二字，打开第一页回形针下面是一张照片。  
黑白照上的青年人眉清目秀，只有右颊上的伤口平添与之不符的冷峻。他没忍住多看了两眼，不算多出众的相貌，可他就是挪不开眼。  
照片旁边用黑蓝墨水写着他的名字——李鹤东。  
“谢爷最近可还过得舒心？”穿军装的男人该是完成了任务，摘下大檐帽与人闲聊。  
“我看羁押的共匪都比我过得舒心。“  
“谢爷这是什么话，谁不知道这天津卫没有您一句话办不了的事儿？”  
“上面人人自危，下面还作威作福，把我夹在中间受气。刚处理了个内鬼，共党也想要我掉脑袋，朝不保夕，还不如大牢里面那几位已知死期的活鬼。“  
“您这就是说笑了，当年在学校的时候谁不知道谢金你津门少谢的称号。”  
“陈年旧事了，”谢金笑了笑，“倒是你怎么想起来亲自跑一趟？”  
“我来是为了凌云的事。”

地处二水赴沧海的三岔口，天津卫的港口可谓日夜行船，商货往来络绎不绝。江水奔流载尽千帆，日落天海际留彩的风景当属一个地方看得最清楚。  
“凤凰楼下天津畔，仰面迎风倒载归。”这好景色还得到凤凰楼上一阅。

正是晌午时候，凤凰楼正是人渐多的点钟。一个穿着黛青长衫的青年人走进了茶楼，也不搭理小伙计，直接上了二楼。  
“先生您要点儿什么？”小伙计跟上楼来问道。  
”点一出《游龙戏凤》。“一块大洋放在桌上，那青年抬头脸上的疤痕让小伙计打了个寒战。  
“好勒，您等着。”小伙计收了钱，脸上堆着笑出去了。  
“想不到先生也是爱听曲儿的。”旁桌一位体态富态的男人与青年搭话道。  
“爱好罢了。”青年说道，“您要感兴趣不如坐过来？”  
男人起身坐到了青年对面，落座的一瞬间眼神便不一样了。眼睛被笑容挤成一道缝，可咬紧的腮帮和紧皱的眉头出卖了虚假的笑容。  
“哥......”李鹤东刚开口就被男人一个手势给噤了声。  
“人多眼杂。”男人低声道，“上级希望你能借此机会潜伏到深部。”  
“还有什么？”一楼小戏台上站着的姑娘开唱了。  
“以后我不再做你的直接上线，交接的地方改到荣记烟草行。若有意外，就直接交代给掌柜的。“  
“好。”李鹤东站了起来，“那你多保重。”  
“东子，”男人叫住了李鹤东，“胜利在望。”  
“胜利在望。”

但愿胜利在望。

冬季里日短影长，等李鹤东到谢金办公室报到是已经是黄昏景色了。  
他见到谢金时，正是一天中最浓墨重彩的时刻。橙黄的夕照从窗户里撒进来，给冷冰冰的一切镀上了暖色，无声无响。  
而谢金背着光坐着，薄纱窗帘虚掩着，露了一缕光芒擦过金色的眼镜框，在他抬头看向李鹤东的时候，那束光溶进了他黑色的眼瞳。  
“上校李鹤东，报到！”办公室的门敞着，他站在门口，身后则是黑暗的走廊。  
“请进。”谢金起身欢迎道，“不用这么拘束，军统不是宪兵队，没那么大的规矩。”  
等谢金走到他身边时，李鹤东忽觉这人真的很高。谢金拍了怕他的背，而李鹤东却感觉自己整个人要被谢金拦进怀里了。  
李鹤东穿的是便于行动的皮夹克，刚从外面进来皮革冷得像冰，谢金在拍上去的瞬间觉得清醒又茫然。  
清醒是因为冰凉的触感唤醒了午后的昏沉，茫然是因为李鹤东在抬头看向他。  
那双眼睛比照片里的黑白色鲜活，蜜色的眼眸里仿佛有光。  
他只当对方的僵硬是因为外人擅自的触碰，却不知道李鹤东也陷入了片刻的迷惘。

谢金说不出那是一种怎样的感觉，仿佛多年的心灰意冷在那一瞬间又重新燃起了新的火焰。那是自他进入军统坐上局长的交椅后便再也没有的感觉，就连他在学校里遇到现在的妻子时都没有过觉得比这一刻更像活着。  
多年后当谢金再想起这个午后，他该知道是什么时候在他心里埋下了情字的祸根。

· 贰 ·

转天李鹤东上任行动队队长，工作雷厉风行，手下一帮人没有不服气的。到底是宪兵队出身，把一群在情报机构混日子的懒兵给整治得有了点样子。  
谢金明里暗里观察这李鹤东的举动，愈发觉得那日同学说的话是对的。

“我们怀疑李鹤东就是杀害吴越民的共党卧底，宪兵队人多事多所以送到军统来试探一段时间。“

不过是又给他扔来一个烫手山芋罢了。  
而这个麻烦他愿意接手。

“东哥，局座找你。”李鹤东一进门就被通知到会议室去。  
会议室内几个部门的主任都到了，谢金看他进来便招呼人坐好。  
“刘处长刚截获的情报，圣心堂附近九点有共党交换情报。李队现在就带人出发，刘处长跟着，以防再出现上次的事情。“谢金三言两语交代清楚，大家便各自准备去了。

谢金是故意将时间通知晚的，他先到了圣心堂等着，他想看看李鹤东到底是哪一边的人。  
在弹药室装备的枪支的李鹤东十分矛盾。别的同志活动情况他一概不知，眼下谢金已经开始怀疑他了。如果此次行动失败他必定会被划入严密监视的范围，前些天收到的指令是让他一定要博取谢金的信任，他必然要做出一个选择。

谢金站在教堂的阁楼内，透过七彩的玻璃向外张望。  
斑斓的色彩随着眼睛的聚焦被逐渐淡化，在一片模糊的色彩终于被淡化后谢金看到了李鹤东的脸庞。  
谢金向后退了一步，让李鹤东隐退在一片彩色中。他向旁边的小窗走去，没有了玻璃的阻碍视线格外的清晰。  
李鹤东的衣服半敞着露出腰际的枪托，开枪的动作干净利索，没有一丝犹豫。漆黑的枪口因为连续开枪冒着烟，浓重的火药味儿似乎能飘到谢金这边来。

他本以为李鹤东会迟疑会质问，至少会找借口开脱——如果他真的是共党，可是李鹤东欣然接受了谢金要看他审讯的要求。

漆黑的审讯室内只有一盏忽明忽暗的小灯，微弱的灯光从灯壁上厚重的血污里漏出来，忽明忽暗。  
这时李鹤东已经脱下了外套，衬衫袖口挽到手肘，一手握着马鞭，领口处有几滴飞溅的鲜血映着若隐若现的纹身。  
这是乱世独有的风景：硝烟和血腥味儿和黏稠的欲望融合在一起揉进少年的骨血，在最黑暗的时刻里绽放的是森森白骨。  
空旷的屋内任何一点声音都能被放大。囚犯的呻吟和尖叫和挥鞭抽打空气的声音都是能被听到的，而听不到的痛苦呐喊在灵魂深处声嘶力竭也无人问津。  
“歇会儿吧，这些人都是倔驴。”谢金走上前拍拍李鹤东的肩膀。  
“连个屁都不放，白费老子时间。”李鹤东将沾满鲜血的马鞭扔到一边，从兜里掏出铁质的烟盒来向谢金递过去，“来一根儿？”  
“好。”谢金接过手卷的粗糙香烟，没在乎白色烟纸上面的鲜血，“没想到李队还挺讲究。”  
“自己卷的够味儿。”李鹤东划了根火柴给自己点上了，烟都叼在嘴里了才想起来谢金。  
可惜火柴盒已经空了。  
“借个火。”谢金也没嫌弃，直接扣过人的后脑勺，借着李鹤东的烟点了自己的。  
谢金弯腰时额前掉了一缕头发下来，老派干部的做派一下子有了些许孟浪。而李鹤东鬼使神差的在谢金抬头的时候伸手将人额前的碎发向后梳了回去，好像他就该这样做。  
“谢谢了。”谢金笑着吐出一口烟。  
“您客气。”李鹤东转过脸去，耳尖红的发亮。  
一阵沉默。  
“说实话我不觉得李队是和我们一样的人。”谢金先开了口。  
“您这是什么意思？”李鹤东的心即刻被揪了起来。  
“世风日下，李队这样认真负责的人少见了。”谢金弹了弹烟灰说道，“李队看起来也像个有信仰的人。“  
“您没有信仰吗？”李鹤东抽了一口沾了鲜血的烟，唇舌间满是酸涩。  
“我是个俗人，七情六欲缠身，何来信仰？”谢金笑着说道。  
“您这就是瞧不起自己了，谁还不是一副臭皮囊了？“李鹤东掐灭指尖的烟，”您不必多虑，我不过是个信仰自由的人。“

到傍晚时那人终于松了口。  
“那就别废话了，”李鹤东给左轮填上子弹，“早点儿说出来，我早点送你上路。”  
“......”  
“说。”冰冷的枪口顶在人面目全非的脑袋上。  
“......我知道你姓李，”那人声嘶得仿佛渴死在荒漠里的迷路者，“我死也要把你拖到地狱深处！”  
未等李鹤东反应那人已经口吐鲜血，半截舌头躺在地上。  
“混账！"李鹤东一枪打碎了灯泡，手臂上青筋暴起，看似是怒不可遏。  
“行了，”谢金走上前将手枪从李鹤东手里拿过来，对门外的人喊道，”进来处理尸体，难道要等着你们队长亲自动手？“  
“差点儿就成了。”李鹤东眼尾泛红，像抹了胭脂。  
“你也辛苦一天了，走吧，我带你散散心。”谢金仗着手长脚长搂住人的肩膀向外走去。  
“局座，这尸体......”一边的部下小心说道。  
“喂狗。”谢金头也没回，带着李鹤东出了审讯室。  
“局座，夫人来电话了。”秘书见人出来便上前说道。  
“她有什么事？”谢金放开了李鹤东。  
“问您晚上回不回来吃饭。”秘书识趣地送上了外套。  
“让她先吃吧。让她给我准备一身西服，就说晚上有应酬。”说完谢金穿上大衣看着李鹤东道，“一个小时在楼下等着，我让小尚开车接你。”  
“麻烦局座了。”李鹤东只能答应谢金不容许拒绝的邀请。

· 叁 ·

晚上是一辆黑色的别克来公寓下面接李鹤东走，车门打开的时候他没想到谢金也在里面。  
“麻烦局座亲自来一趟了。”李鹤东关上了车门。  
“无妨。”谢金穿了西装，与平时是两副模样，“去南巷。“

烟花柳巷流落地，芳歌春宵不归人。  
凡是到南巷来的人，都是奔着流芳院去的。

“谢爷来了，可是好些时候不见了。”老鸨脸上的褶子几层香粉都遮不住，见了谢金和见了活财神爷一样。  
“我看你这儿生意没我照样不错。”谢金不怎么搭理人，直接带着李鹤东上了二楼，“我今儿带了朋友，多叫几个姑娘上来。”  
“您放心。”老鸨收下谢金递过来的一叠钞票，欢天喜地的走了。

不一会儿就坐了满桌的莺莺燕燕，谢金脱了外衣，黑色背心勒紧腰身到比平常显得精神。  
“鹤东，”谢金突然说出他的名字，“敬你一杯。”  
“多谢。”李鹤东对突如其来的亲昵称呼有些不适应，还是收敛心思喝了杯中的酒，“谢爷可不像是留恋这种地方的人。”  
“解乏罢了。”谢金笑笑，“你嫂子知道我不碰这里面的人。”

谢金是李鹤东见过最符合斯文败类这四个字的人。对人永远彬彬有礼，脸上挂着三分真七分假的笑，笑里藏刀说得就是他这种人。而他的任务就是博取谢金的信任，让他能带他到台湾潜入更深的地方。  
不得不说李鹤东在某种意义上是被谢金吸引的，也许是因为之前在宪兵队见了太多粗鄙的人，谢金大家般的处事方法让他有些佩服。他明知这人是死敌，却忍不住借着抗争的名义越陷越深。  
而在李鹤东胡思乱想喝着玉腕递上来的酒时，谢金也在打量他。  
谢金没想过自己会被一个男人吸引，他见过不少青年才俊，可没有一个像李鹤东这样最能让他去肖想。  
他能一身暴戾冲进硝烟，也能压着枪口等待猎物先丢盔弃甲。谢金无从得知李鹤东的枪下有多少亡魂，可他的眼神清澈，像多愁的少年眼里永远有忧郁。  
仅凭这一点他就能确定李鹤东是和他不一样的人，他应该和那些宁愿精神高尚无比而作贱肉体的人同为一类。可谢金越是这样想就越想看李鹤东站在自己这边的那一刻，他想看看揉碎了李鹤东的信仰会不会让他再寻出路。  
酒色当前，李鹤东隐约间能感觉到谢金看向自己灼热的视线。他装作无意向谢金的方向看了一眼，而对方正轻笑着也看着他。当时李鹤东便觉一阵暖意向下腹窜去，为掩饰尴尬便一抬手将身边的娇娘放在了自己大腿上。  
风月场里的女人最会察言观色，艳红的指甲挑开了李鹤东领口两枚纽扣，偏白的胸口不输给怀里的佳人。  
“我还以为鹤东是不懂谈情说爱的人。”谢金单手松了松领结，“我罚一个。”  
“谢爷客气了。”李鹤东也跟着喝了一杯，嘴边溢出的酒液流到了胸口，谢金的目光也跟着一路往下走。  
李鹤东腿上坐着女人，从谢金的方向看去那件金边翠色绣白蝶的旗袍像是穿在李鹤东身上。  
起了这个念头，谢金就管不住自己的脑子了。

他想，要是李鹤东穿着这件衣服是什么样子？  
肯定是胸前布料紧绷，连最上面的盘扣都挂不住，露出一片雪白胸口，要比现在干瘦的女人更勾人。谢金不会让他穿内衬，开衩处直接露出肉感的大腿根，小腿紧实脚腕纤细，最后赤足踩在男人肩上。丰唇和眼尾点一抹红，留在男人领子上让人回去挨打受哭骂。

风情。  
这是谢金能想到的最好的词，足够风韵勾人却没有院子里女人衰败强差的艳丽妆容和落寞，一个吻就能让人神魂颠倒。

从流芳院里出来已经是深夜，两人都是醉得厉害，等司机的空档两人靠在路灯旁抽烟。  
点点白色从深不可见的夜幕里掉下来，将近年关的天津卫终于下了第一场雪。  
李鹤东觉得自己可能疯了，他看着谢金的侧脸，忽觉自己若是能潜伏下去和他去台湾是不是就能一直这样看着他？  
“谢金。”李鹤东喊了他的名字，一个敬称都没用，只当自己是借酒装疯。  
“怎么了？”谢金低头看着他。  
“让我看看你的世界。”李鹤东抬手摘下谢金的眼镜戴在自己的鼻梁上。  
摘了眼镜的谢金更像是大户人家的少爷，眼眸幽黑，少了点文绉绉的狡猾。而谢金看着戴着自己眼镜的人多了不少书生气，幼圆的眼睛更像个学生。  
而谢金也说不上是什么作祟，捧起李鹤东的脸吻上了柔软的嘴唇。  
这个吻像个导火索，在飘雪的寒夜里李鹤东感觉自己被这个吻点燃了，周身像掉入火焰中般炽热。

“我死也要把你拖到地狱深处！”

李鹤东猛地推开了谢金，戴着眼镜让他有些眩晕，他连忙摘下来还给谢金便匆匆逃开。雪花打在他脸上也不能让他冷下来，仿佛地狱业火已经烧到了他身上。  
他在寒风里夜奔，尽其所能地逃离谢金。

他头也没回地一路疾走，到了公寓里才算松下一口气。  
屋里温暖，身上的积雪渐渐化了，李鹤东打了个寒战才想起来去换衣服。换好睡衣，李鹤东坐到沙发上又给自己开了一瓶不知道哪个像讨好他的下属送的红酒。  
几杯洋酒下肚，李鹤东算是彻底醉了。他看着玻璃杯中猩红的液体，觉得酒是个好东西。

也许酒真的是个好东西。  
快乐时开怀痛饮，世事烟云过眼去，杯中江海有浮尘；忧愁时举杯独酌，千古悲事，一醉方休。

李鹤东将最后一杯猩红的液体倒入喉咙，看着杯底最后一滴红，落下了一滴泪。  
当年选择走这条路他就该知道会有这样的时刻。他花费一整天折磨的战友到死也不肯背弃他的信仰，而那句看似愤怒的嘶吼掩盖了他最后的信息：  
“李鹤东，潜伏到深处去。”  
他这样做的目的是什么？难道他在鞭笞同僚的时候真的感到愧疚吗？他的凶狠，敌人眼里他的仇恨真的是他伪装出来的吗？  
你还记得自己对党旗说出的誓言吗？李鹤东颓然地靠在沙发上，手臂横在眼睛上。  
然而他现在一句誓词都想不起来，他的脑海里只有谢金这两个字，和刚才那个吻。

“我从没想过爱上过一个人，但在这烂醉如泥的夜里，我能想起来的只有你。”

第一次，李鹤东感觉自己动摇了。  
他这样算什么？  
他口口声声发誓维护自己的国家和战友，转身便将自己的战友送进牢狱推向死亡。而现在他已经无法分清自己到底是为了什么而接近谢金，是为了家国大义，还是为了一己私利？  
爱情是他不敢轻言的词语，这个词就像自由一样遥不可及。可在信仰面前，李鹤东不敢妄谈这些关于欲望的话题。  
“胜利在望。”李鹤东看着墙上日历最后一张纸，喃喃自语道。  
又要过去一年了，胜利到底在哪里？而他何时能结束这样的生活？  
“谢金，你个王八。”李鹤东将酒杯捏碎，淌出的鲜血比红酒艳丽。

而晚归的谢金直到回家都没有再带上眼镜，唇间仿佛还有刚才柔软的触感。  
“你回来了？你的眼镜哪儿去了？”女人贴心地将他扶进来，下一秒就被谢金推搡着挤进卧室压倒在床上。  
几乎暴虐的性事从头至尾谢金心里只想着一个人，而这个人在推开他后消失在雪幕的尽头。

李鹤东，如果毁掉你的理想乡，你会不会到我的世界来？

· 肆 ·

雪霁天晴，落了雪的城市一片寂静。  
而谢金一早就被电话给吵醒了，无视女人的娇嗔，谢金去接了电话。  
“喂。”  
“老谢，有新线索了。这回能将这批共党一网打尽！”他同学的声音听起来很兴奋。  
“都要撤退了，你的精神头这么还这么大？”谢金揉揉眉心，四处打量找他的眼镜。  
“昨晚截获的新电报，那个一直没让咱们逮到的代号凌云今天会出现在凤凰楼。”  
“几点？”  
“晚上八点。线索都给你了，难不能揪出内鬼来就看你了，反正委座是这么说的。”  
谢金压了电话，在壁炉旁的柜子上找到了他的眼镜。谢金带上眼镜，给值班室打了个电话。  
“给主任们打电话，就说有急事，别给李队打，这事也不能让他知道。”

等李鹤东下午接到电话赶到办公室时，被秘书告知谢金在审讯室里亲自提审。  
“怎么不事先告诉我？”李鹤东质问道。  
“局座的吩咐，说您昨天多有劳累，让您多休息。”  
闻言李鹤东正要进去就被拦在了外面，“又怎么了？”  
“局座说要您在外面等候，到时候会叫您进去。”站在门口的人说道。

审讯室内那天被李鹤东叫做哥哥的男人正被绑在刑架上，而谢金坐在一边看手下将男人打得皮开肉绽。  
“行了，别费力气了。”谢金让人退到一边，自己走上前去，“你叫李云杰。”  
“是你爷爷。”  
“倒是一个脾气。”谢金将手上的文件展开给男人看，上面写着他和李鹤东的关系。  
“你已经知道了，没有必要在问我了。”李云杰别过头去。  
“这就是一份家书，我不能拿它做证据。”谢金将手里的放回桌上，“我知道你是他哥哥，有些事情你该知道。”  
李云杰看着谢金，不知道他又要翻出什么花样。  
“鹤东在床上热情得很。”谢金故意偏头露出脖子上的红印，凑到李云杰耳边说道。  
“你个畜生！”李云杰咬牙切齿，恨不得剐了谢金。  
“令弟现在就在外面，这件事暂时只有我知道。你要是不肯招供，我可不敢保证他一个卧底能有什么好下场。”谢金讪笑得像只狐狸，“反正我找到证据是早晚的事，你不肯说，我就让他说。至于用什么手段，你也猜得到。”

直到午夜李鹤东才被叫进去，他看着被绑在椅子上头上蒙着黑布的男人，觉得很熟悉。  
“怎么挡着脸？”李鹤东问道。  
“刚用了水刑。”谢金将手枪递给李鹤东，“该交代的都交代了，麻烦鹤东你给个了解。”  
李鹤东狐疑地接过手枪，是自己常用的那把左轮。  
“您确定？要不我再审审？”李鹤东将枪口对准了那人的脑袋。  
“不用了，早点了结，今天还要处理撤退的事情。”  
李鹤东没再反驳，只是看着那人熟悉的身影，迟疑了一下还是开了枪。  
“好了，”李鹤东将枪收起来，“可以出去了吗？”  
“你不想知道那是谁吗？”谢金从李鹤东的夹克内兜里掏出了铁质的烟盒取出一根烟来，“荣记的黄金叶，让人抽上一次就忘不了。”  
李鹤东愣了一下，接着立即奔去扯下黑色的面罩，看到那人面目的瞬间一切都明白了。  
“吴越民是你杀的，凌云就是你哥哥李云杰。“谢金走到李鹤东身后，”供词在我手里，你现在只有两个选择，到我这边来或者被处决。“  
“你不怕我现在一枪崩了你？”李鹤东转身将枪口对准谢金。  
“鹤东，和我走吧。”谢金眼里有危险的温柔，”你不应该被所谓的信念绑住。“  
“谢金，你当我是个什么东西？”李鹤东颤抖着，“你让我杀了我哥哥，你还要我背离我的信仰吗？”  
“你和我走，我发誓这些事情永远不会有人知道。”  
“然后呢？再用这个威胁我，让我只能在你身边做婊子？”李鹤东双目赤红，目光极尽悲恸，“谢金，我不想再被束缚了。“  
“他年太平盛世，不管胜的是哪一方，不会有人记得我们这些蝼蚁。你何必死守在一个地方，为一个不可能的理想搭上性命？”

是啊。他年太平盛世，万民同乐，终是我等不到的苦尽甘来。

“因为我只有这一个故乡了。”带我走。  
“我再无一个亲人了。”求你，带我走。  
“这都是你让我走到这一步。“谢金你个混蛋。  
“我恨你。”我爱你。

李鹤东将枪口转向了自己，在谢金来得及阻止前扣下了扳机。

“新年的炮声已经响起，在1949年到来之际，共产党军队突破了华北最后的防线。”广播声在四处响起，无数人民欢呼着，迎接新的春天。

· 伍 ·

2009年，台湾

“父亲，您约好的记者来了。”瘦高的男孩想病榻上年近百岁的谢金说道。  
“咳......东......”谢金发出呕哑的声音。  
“您好，我叫李冬。”站在门口边的少年说道。  
那少年眼神清澈，琥珀色的眼眸似曾相识。  
“鹤东......”  
“听说您想写一本自传体的回忆录。”  
“对。”  
“那您想给这本书取什么名字呢？”  
“永无乡。”谢金向窗外的无际的海水望去。

· 陆 ·

我离开了你，离开了故土，至此以后再无一处归宿。


End file.
